


Seduced

by queenisobel (Idancewithfireflies)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Party, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idancewithfireflies/pseuds/queenisobel
Summary: DISCLAIMER: no relation between Isobel and Elena. At all.Elena meets a mysterious woman at a Halloween party and gets more than she bargained for.





	

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries or any of its characters.  
AN: Isobel and Elena are NOT related whatsoever in this fic. 

 

"Are you sure this looks okay?" Elena asked for the 100th time. She turned away from the mirror and gazed into the face of her twin. "It's not too revealing?"   
Katherine smiled seductively. "Are you kidding? We look hot." She swatted Elena's hands away from the hemline she was trying to pull down, and guided her back to the mirror. Together, the twins were a striking combination. Long dark hair framed their faces, contrasting the pale makeup and scarlet colored lips. "Now for the finishing touches." Katherine extracted two pairs of tiny fangs from a small box on the dresser.   
After a few moments struggle, the girls had adjusted their fangs to fit their teeth and were admiring the results.   
Shy as she was, Elena had to admit, she looked very sexy in her vampire costume. The short black dress Katherine picked out fit her nicely and accentuated all the curves her usually plain clothes managed to cover. She turned to her sister and smiled, "lets party."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The twins arrived at the Halloween party a short while later, Elena's nerves having returned twofold. She felt silly in the costume and couldn't for the life of her remember how Katherine had convinced her to wear something so revealing. She nervously fidgeted with the deep v of the neckline as she gazed at the huge house they were about to enter.  
Katherine took Elena's hand. "Come, Sister. The fun's about to start," she said, smirking. She led Elena inside, and they were immediately overcome by the noise and flashing lights. Fog machines caused clouds of fog to cover the floor and a strobe light caused the people dancing to appear sinister.  
Elena glanced around, looking for her friend, Bonnie, who promised to meet them there. "Do you see Bonnie anywhere?" Elena yelled, close to Katherine's ear. But Katherine just rolled her eyes and headed in the direction of the drink table, leaving Elena alone on the dance floor.   
She stood nervously, looking around desperately for any sign of Bonnie, but no familiar face caught her eye. She was just about to attempt to follow Katherine, when she heard a soft voice behind her.  
"You look a bit lost." Elena turned, and saw a small, pale woman before her. She too was dressed as a vampire, but she looked much more sexy and alluring than Elena. She had long, jet black hair, and pale eyes. She looked at Elena without smiling, her look was almost calculating.  
Elena let out a nervous breath, "Yeah, I was looking for a friend," she said, though the woman didn't respond, just continued gazing at her. Elena noticed she seemed older, not old per say, just older than Elena's 18 years. And she was stunning. Elena found her body reacting to the woman's sensual presence.  
Finally, the woman smiled, revealing her sharp fangs, much more realistic than Elena's. "The friend you're looking for, would that be the girl who looks just like you by the punch bowl?" She asked, her eyes drifting over Elena's shoulder.  
Elena made the effort of looking away from the woman's face to glance behind her, catching sight of her sister, flirting shamelessly with a zombie not too far away. She turned back. "No, that's my sister. I came with her, but I'm supposed to be meeting my friend Bonnie. She's dressed as a witch, I think." Elena babbled, kicking herself for talking so much. When the vampire remained silent once again, Elena tried a new approach. "Whats your name?"  
The vampire just gazed at her for a moment. "Isobel," she finally said. Elena waited for her to ask for her name, but she didn't. Just continued to stare.   
Elena began to feel a bit nervous again. "I should probably check on my sister," she said. She began to turn away but felt a vice-like grip on her wrist.   
"Elena." She turned, and saw Isobel was staring at her with a very intense expression.   
"How did you know my name?" She asked, disconcerted.   
Isobel shrugged, elegantly. "I heard your sister say it," she said casually. "Would you like to go upstairs with me? It will be quieter, and we can talk."  
Everything within Elena told her not to, but she found herself nodding. "Sure," she said. Isobel smiled, pleased.   
She laced her fingers through Elena's, causing the young girls heart to stutter. Elena allowed herself to be led up the stairs and into an empty bedroom. She entered ahead of Isobel and glanced around at the sparse bedroom for a moment, trying to calm her nerves.  
She took a calming breath and turned to face Isobel. She was staring at Elena with the same calculating look from earlier. Her expression changed to amused when she noticed the nervous look on Elena's face. "I won't bite," Isobel said with a smile. She nodded toward the bed. "Sit."  
Elena found herself following the instruction without questions, and a second later, Isobel joined her. Once again, Isobel just gazed into Elena's face, and Elena felt herself grow uncomfortable beneath her stare.  
Elena let out an awkward laugh, ringing her hands together nervously. "So," she finally said, "how'd you end up at this party?"  
Isobel raised a delicate eyebrow, but otherwise didn't respond to the question. She brought her hand up and gently played with a lock of Elena's straight brown hair. "You're very pretty, Elena," she murmured quietly.   
Elena's heart missed a beat, before thudding erratically in her chest. "Th-thank you," she stuttered, gazing into Isobel's flawless face.   
Isobel slid closer, "Are you attracted to me, Elena?" she asked in a soft, calming voice. She continued stroking her hands through Elena's hair as she waited for an answer.   
Elena trembled softly. "Yes.." she breathed. Isobel smiled at this. She leaned closer, and gently pressed her lips to Elena's neck, elicting a gasp from the young girl. "Isobel," she whimpered. Elena brought a hand up, intended to push Isobel away, but found herself cupping Isobel head to her body instead.   
Isobel kissed her way up Elena's throat, until her lips met with Elena's. The women shared a searing kiss and Elena felt herself grow aroused, as Isobel gently stroked a hand up and down Elena's thigh.  
Isobel broke the kiss, and Elena saw the amused expression had left Isobel's face, replaced with an absolutely predatory one. Elena gasped softly, as Isobels eyes darkened and glowed red. "Your face.." Elena trailed off in horror as Isobels face began to distort.  
Her irises were pale, surrounded by red, with dark veins appearing from her eyes to her cheeks and the prop fangs appeared to have been replaced with real ones.   
Elena screamed and stumbled away from her. "What-" she broke off when Isobel lunged for her. Elena tried to make it to the door, but Isobel was faster. She reached out calmly and snatched Elena back by her hair.   
Elena screamed again and turned, throwing a fist as she did. Isobel easily deflected the weak punch and shoved Elena down onto the ground. "Don't try that again," she said, her tone like steel. She gazed down at Elena, who was stroking her sore scalp. "Ready to play?" She asked, a girlish smile lighting her face.  
Elena had a split second to admire how the smile making her look almost childlike and innocent, before she was roughly pushed against the wall, faster than humanly possible. Tears came to her eyes. "Please, don't kill me," she begged.  
But Isobel just smiled brightly again. "I won't kill you," she said, running her tongue over her pointed incisors. "I just want to play. Now," she gazed into Elena's eyes, and Elena felt a calm settle over her, "don't scream. Do you understand?"  
Elena nodded, "I understand."   
"Good," Isobels smile grew. " This might hurt." Her teeth latched onto the tender skin of Elena's neck, earning a whimper. Isobel moaned softly into Elena's throat, bringing one hand up to gently cup her breast.  
Elena knew she should be scared, but instead found herself aroused by Isobel. She let out a tiny moan, and felt herself growing weak as Isobel kept up her ministrations.   
Before long, everything went black.


End file.
